


Duality

by Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Prison, Prison AU, Romance, Slash, Smut, Violence, some (kinda) manly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: A wedding, a robbery gone wrong and some soul-searching are in order at the diner.





	

**Note:** A little soul-searching / naughty one-shot story set in our “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7875286)” universe. Enjoy! ;)

**Note 2:** The title comes from Slipknot’s “[Duality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fVE8kSM43I)”.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

**Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, prison AU, post-prison, R, slash, M/M, BDSM, D/s relationship, established relationship, daddy kink, violence, romance, smut, some (kinda manly) fluff.

**Duality**

_By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

"I'm off then too. Sorry for not being able to stay longer," Cassie chimed in, making Jim roll his eyes behind her back and mumbling a 'thank fuck' under his mustache. As nice that girl could be with the guests, sometimes she went on the biker's nerves with her non-stop chatting and trying to hit on both of them.

"I'm gonna close," he straightened up after putting the last decoration on the wall. The next day there was going to be a wedding at the diner, which meant that all the rooms in the motel were already reserved or taken by the guests. It was good for business, but somehow everyone managed to come up with something very important they had to do or be somewhere else, which left Corey to prepare most of the food. Of course Jim was happy to help him out any way he could. At least Cassie had the decency to help the chef a bit with the cakes and cookies while Jim did the decoration, setting up a small stage in the corner and fixing this and that.

Walking to the door he turned the lock and the sign to CLOSED and let the blinds down too. It left only Corey, Jim and some nice classic rock tunes in the diner. "Thank fuck she's gone..." he voiced his previous thought as he joined his lover in the kitchen and walked next to him in hope of a kiss. "Stage and tables are set. Decorations in place. I guess the diner is finished. How can I help here, baby?"

Corey just smirked from the way Jim sighed when the girl left. Everyone knew about them as a couple. Still she kept up the double talk and tried her luck with them separately and at the same time too. Even hinting at it more than once that the guys maybe would need a wife around the house... Corey just laughed on her.

"You can keep my spirit high..." he winked at his man turning his head to ask for a kiss "and maybe with some coffee," he added with a chuckle.

Leaning down with a smile Jim's lips met Corey's for a few sweet moments then he winked at him still from close as he sneakily slid a big hand between Corey's legs to teasingly rub along his bulge. "Just your spirit?" he asked with a small chuckle then pulled his hand back to walk over to one of the coffee machines to make some fresh strong coffee for them. It was going to be a long night, they both knew.

"Coffee is on its way," he announced while filling the machine. "But no, seriously. I can see that you're already tired. I came here to help too, not just to be your sexy eye-candy," he sighed 'disappointed'. "I'm pretty good at cutting up things," he continued, even flexing an arm to show off his "lumberjack" muscles while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can stay just sexy and fabulous," Corey laughed from Jim's show. "Can you make those small bite-sized sandwiches? You know... The ones covered with salty gelatin? I have a list of the flavours and amount for them all prepared. The salmon and veggies. The French bread is still in the van though," he said making a face he knew Jim couldn't resist even if the job was shitty for the delicate preparation and design those things needed. More artistic stuff, but he knew Jim could do it. "Maybe I can reward you afterwards in the storage room for old time’s sake," he teased at the end, reminding them of their prison days’ storage encounters.

"I'm always sexy and fab! Duh!" Jim giggled then nodded a bit more serious. "Sure, no problem. I know which one you mean. Gonna fetch those French bad boys," he said, "sacrificing" himself thanks to that look he got from Corey. Damn, his man was so cute. And sexy. That promise also put a dirty smirk on Jim's bearded face. "That sounds promising. A little walk down memory lane is good sometimes so we won't forget...." And how could he? Those – even if the circumstances were less than ideal – wore some of his most treasured memories he shared with Corey.

They came a long way from those darker days. Now they were living a normal life – as much as possible with the precautions, but by then the chase after Jim had died down and no one bothered them. They managed to fit in quite well in this remote place and their love was stronger than ever.

With that Jim lightly spanked the shorter man's ass as he passed him on his way to the back door, the keys of the van already in his hand.

Making a fake high pitched yelp as he jumped laughing, Corey watched his tall, dark and sexy man walk out. Honestly, he would’ve never thought that his daydream about working with Jim in a kitchen in the outside world could come true. And here it was... Jim helping out more and more, and how they turned out as a long-term couple melted the short man deep inside.

Beside the small sandwiches and some salads everything was ready. He even made a cherry cream cake for Jim. With alcohol, real British cherry to thank his help beside... that naughty stuff, of course. Giggling for himself he put the pots out to fill for the buffet table, watching the tall man balancing the bags as he walked inside again.

The tricky part was not to drop anything or bump into something that would break the long breads in half, but somehow Jim managed to avoid that and caught a glimpse of that dreamy look on Corey's face he sometimes saw when the redhead was looking at him. It always made Jim smile and blush under all that facial hair and that giggly warm feeling spreading in him was nothing someone might expect from a "mean biker" dude.

Humming along to the Black Sabbath song playing from the speakers, he prepared everything then stepped aside to give more room for Corey. "Okay, just show me a few how you want me to do the rest and I'll take care of these little fuckers, I promise."

"You're the best. I swear!" Corey walked to him with a wide smile then showed the way each flavour kind should be put together to make the eyes hungry for them. "When you are done with all, pour a thin layer of aspic on it. That's gelatin salted and ready in that pot. If you heat it up a bit it gets fluid. But I think you know that much about kitchen tricks," and with a short sweet kiss he left Jim to his work.

  
***

And work was rolling off their hands fast. It was only about 2 am when they’d decided that they were done and cleaned up all. Only to take the trash out and have a little fun with the cake and each other. They surely deserved it!

Putting the big full trash bags into the container, Corey looked up at the clear night sky while lighting a cigarette. In his head he counted the duties, just watching the stars.

Walking back around the building to check all the windows and doors, he just caught sight of a figure crawling into the diner's back through a small window. Or it was his tiredness playing tricks with him???

He didn’t dare to risk it and ran back to the front to find Jim.

Meanwhile satisfied with their work, Jim was finishing up drying and putting away the stuff from the sink, smiling to himself. He was so damn proud of Corey for taking his job so seriously in the kitchen. He remembered how slow and... yeah, lame he used to be when he got on kitchen duty in prison and Jim had to teach him even the basics. Now he definitely suppressed the tall ex-con with his cooking skills. Not that Jim minded it. He loved that Corey found joy and success in what he was doing while Jim had his lumberjack and mechanic jobs too to add something to their budget.

But of course life could get complicated within the blink of an eye, we all know that, right? Well, Jim did know that so maybe he wasn't even that surprised when he felt the edge of a knife held against his throat from the back as a tall but scrawny guy hissed, wanting money.  
  
Because Jim was with his back to the attacker, the guy couldn't see the dark and pretty scary smirk appearing on his face. "My friend, you have no fucking idea what a huge mistake you are making right now..."

Getting closer to the front, Corey slowed down and tried to peek inside through the large windows in the half light. He could barely make out a thin short guy looking over the bar's counter, probably for money.... But he couldn't see Jim. Quietly he entered from the side door, sneaking closer. Looking over the diner for something he could use as a weapon.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Just give us the money!" the asshole growled from behind.  
  
That tipped Jim off that there were at least two attackers. And his thoughts jumped to Corey right away. Was he okay? Did they hurt him? Even the thought made Jim frown and anger started to boil in him. If they did, he was going to gut these fuckers for sure.

But for now he reached deep inside of him into a dark place he hasn't been in for a while. That corner was where the four times killer and the prison gang leader was living in him. Reaching down for him he borrowed that persona's cool and focused mindset and he was already measuring how he should take care of this.

Faster than the guy might have expected, Jim elbowed him in the stomach and with his other hand grabbed the wrist with the knife firmly, twisting it out of it as he turned and now it was Jim who was holding the sharp object against the scrawny guy's throat. It happened within two seconds and he could feel and hear the guy's surprise. Luckily he was just a petty criminal, nothing like the violent and more experienced assholes Jim got used to during his years in prison. "Now we gonna look for your asshat friend and if you try anything, I'm gonna cut your fucking throat. It wouldn't be the first time..." he said and made it sure that the thief saw in his eyes that he was dead serious.

Meanwhile at the bar Corey picked up the long hook the workers used to pull the beer racks with, and silently sneaked behind the burglar. From closer he looked like a kid. He was mumbling about something how stupid this plan was and George should fuck himself at the back.  
  
So… this George might get to Jim and suddenly Corey saw red. The animalistic rage that was always lurking under his skin, and in his lifetime not once broke loose as well, made him press his jaws together. Stepping out of the shadow to the half-lit space, the thin kid only had a second to start turning around before the hook’s sharp end pierced into the side of his neck. The surprised cry of pain echoed across the empty diner as he was roughly pulled off his feet by the metal object.

"Uh-oh, it seems your little friend had an encounter with my mate. Let's check it out, shall we?" Jim murmured into the captured other burglar's ear and made him walk towards the door that led from the kitchen to the diner by the other end of the counter.

Looking towards the cash register, it was as the tall man thought. His lover was taking care of the other intruder and damn, he looked hot in action. Staying mostly in the shadows with his captive, Jim let himself admire the view a bit longer.

Corey was trying to get information the prison way: pulling the skinny guy half-way into the storage space and beating the living shit out of him.

 The kid proved himself to be a fast and rigid fighter. He kept slipping from Corey's hold. Even bleeding from his neck and smearing it on the short chef. Corey now managed to sit onto his back. Holding the arms of the robber twisted out at his back and using his weight to keep him still. His curls’ ends got redder with the fresh blood and some smeared across half of his face while he kept banging the kid's head into the floor in a very nice rhythm, slowly repeating the question about where his partner was.

Not that the thin guy could speak from all the blood flowing from his broken nose and lips. But Corey didn't give a fuck about it. His eyes were almost glowing as he let his rage go wild and free. He only stopped and looked up when the older guy in Jim's hold started pleading for the almost unconscious kid under him.

Fucking hell... Corey was so damn hot like that. It wasn't just being covered by his enemy's blood (though that was a huge turn on too), but the way he let that wild side out. Jim remembered how Corey used to lose his shit back in prison too when it came to protect him and somehow it never failed to arouse the tall man. He remembered having the same effect on his lover before, so he fully embraced the feeling instead of trying to suppress it.

His turned on daydreaming – or rather ‘nightdreaming’ – was interrupted by the idiot he was holding when he started squirming, not caring about the tip of the blade breaking his skin. Jim had to tighten his hold to stop him from moving, but he couldn't shut the guy's mouth. Not that he really cared, because his predatory dark eyes met Corey's nearly glowing blue ones and Jim knew his lover had no doubt about what was going on in his mind.

But he forced himself to focus on the situation at hand for now. "Nice work," he looked at the beaten up kid, forcing George closer to the other two. "What should we do with these idiots? Kill them?" he asked with a creepy smile on his face to scare the shit out of the intruders.

"That is a swell idea! I'm half done with this one," Corey smirked up at Jim with clear relief seeing the tall man. "I see you got ‘stupid plan George’. It surely was fucking stupid to mess with this place where I am!!!" he growled with a new wave of rage and grabbing the kid’s hair he underlined his words with banging the blood-soaked head into the tiles a few more times.

To that the bearded man chuckled low and scratched the tip of his knife across George's cheek. "Sounds good to me. Though I have some catching up to do then..." he smirked, twisting the trapped arm of the burglar some more until he cried out in pain and loud begging started rolling off his tongue.

"Please, please, don't kill us! Just let us go! We won't tell anyone. Forgive us for breaking in and attacking you guys! Ah... please, stop hurting us! It was a stupid idea to come here..." he babbled in fear of their life now.

"Oh no, are you crying?" Jim pretended to be shocked, carving some lines into the side of George's neck to have a matching wound with his partner's. Maybe that would remind them not to do something like this in the future. "And you call yourself a criminal? Are you going to pee yourself too? Maybe I should just gut you right here to get it over with."

"Disgusting amateurs," Corey spit at the guy under him shaking and weeping. "I don't want to dig graves tonight. I had different plans till these fucktards messed it up," he growled standing up and kicking hard into the side of the kid. "I go around a lot of this area, and if I see your ugly faces again, I will hunt you down and gut you for real!! GOT IT???" he spat again and looked at Jim somewhat impatient and aroused.

Licking his lips from how Corey was acting and then that look, Jim already started pushing the silently crying George towards the locked front door. Taking the knife away from his bleeding neck, he unlocked the door. "You're lucky my friend here isn't in the mood to get rid of your bodies. I'd have mustered up some strength to do that, but as he said, we had other plans and we won't let you two assholes ruin the rest of our night. But you've been warned. Next time we see you around here, you gonna pay with your lives. Are we clear?!"

"Y-yes, s-sir! We'll never ever cross your path again!" George sniffed, shaking then he was pushed hard enough so that he practically licked up the concrete in front of the diner, his bloody friend following his example thanks to Corey.

Jim's intimidating form filled nearly the entire door frame as he was playing with the bloody knife, watching as George somehow managed to drag his bleeding accomplice up to flee as if their asses were on fire. "Fucking asshats..."

"Yeah... I have to clean up all over again," Corey grumbled grabbing Jim's shirt from the back and pulled him hard from the doorway. "But first things first! That's what you taught me. Right boss?" he held the taller man's neck and pulled him down, attacking his lip in a wild kiss as he kept pushing him backwards towards the storage.

The tall man barely had time to slam the door shut, the little bell over it ringing, but he couldn't really hear it since his focus shifted to a very aroused Corey. As adrenalin was still coursing in his veins, he kept kissing him back while backing towards their destination. "Right... Whatever," he mumbled on the beloved lips, his big hands already dragging clothes off.  
  
By the time they reached where the poor kid was beaten into a bloody pulp, they were both half-naked. He was about to attack Corey's jeans when his leg slipped on the bloody tiles and he went down on one knee. With the same movement he pulled the smaller man down with him until they both ended in the pool of blood, drunk on the scent of it and their burning lust for each other. "You were so fucking hot beating him up like that..." he panted onto Corey's lips while dragging those fucking annoying pants and underwear down enough so that he could take both their dicks into his palm to jerk them.

"He was pissing me off…" Corey nuzzled his neck stating the fact, thrusting his erection into the big palm and against Jim's hardness, moaning and breathing heavily. "I thought they hurt you..." he said breathless, licking and biting the long neck rougher and rougher, gripping onto the bigger body to make Jim hurry the fuck up.

"Oh I know you thought that. I could see it on your face while I was watching from the shadows..." he chuckled a bit darkly, getting the urging gestures but he took a moment to enjoy the rougher bites on his neck. Turning his head he returned the favor with a single bite that was hard enough to leave a mark for a couple of weeks.

Then using Corey's pleasure from that, he let their cocks go and knelt up to pull his lover with him. "Come on, get up!" Jim growled, careful not to slip again while they both were getting fully undressed. Then he swirled Corey around to push him roughly against the nearby counter, bending him forward. "You loved beating him up, didn't you?" he asked hoarsely then spit into his palm to smear some of it against Corey's hole and along his leaking shaft too.  
  
Smirking he watched himself keeping Corey pinned against the counter top, the other hand making his tip slide up and down along his lover's crack, teasing the fuck out of him.

"He fucking deserved it!!" Another matter of fact moaned by Corey and he tried to wiggle closer to the hard tip. Jim was driving him crazy. All the adrenalin and the rush of the fight and the smell of the blood made his skin crawl and his very being itching for his mate.

"Yes, he did for trying to rob us. You know... I was scared of you getting hurt too, but you made Daddy so fucking proud. I should reward you for that, huh?" he squeezed the back of Corey's neck just when his tip got caught on the rim of that inviting hole. And without waiting for his lover's response, he simply pushed forward, forcing his way in all the way. He knew how much his boy loved and needed that – and frankly, it was one of Jim's favorites too because of the nearly painful drag.

"Fucking... Arrgggg... Thank you… Daddy… Fuck!!!! You're so good to me..." Corey panted pushing back and laid his forehead on the cool surface of the counter. Finally. He felt the pleasure crawl up his spine from the rough push and feeling so full of Jim's pulsing cock was the best and most needed thing for him right there and then.

Their life in danger shook both of them up. It was nice living the quiet life in the middle of nowhere at the border of Des Moines, but they got used to danger in prison and maybe even craved it sometimes. It surely loosened their more violent instincts and what better way to channel them than a rough fuck in the middle of the night right where they won that fight?

With that thought Jim grunted approvingly to Corey's words and he pushed in again, the force behind his fucks making Corey roll onto his tiptoes nearly every time although Jim kept his pace slower for now. He wanted to enjoy his lover's reactions and body to the fullest first. "That's right. Take it like the good boy you are. So damn hot and tight. Letting Daddy take what's his..." Jim grumbled on his deep dominant voice, letting that persona completely take over his actions. It was so fucking liberating as he kept screwing up into that small ass.

"I'm yours daddy…" Corey breathed grinding that small ass against the long big cock. All that roughness made his blood boil for more. Yes, he was Jim's and he wanted to feel that. Be taken by Jim. Be violated by Jim. Dominated and eaten alive, torn apart by his mate. Yes, the small man was totally out of his mind and needed his daddy badly in all ways. If his various dirty groans and moans were not enough clues to that, he reached behind to dig his bloody nails into Jim's long thigh to emphasize his needs clearer.

"Yes, I know... I know," Jim mumbled a bit soothingly feeling the urging nails digging into his thigh. His hands stroked along Corey's sides then back fondly while he kept up his punishing pace, speeding up with his thrusts a bit while he leaned forward and bit onto his previous bite in the crook of Corey's neck. He started practically chewing it up while his nails left pretty red scratch marks all over the sensitive skin, making some bleed too. Once Jim got enough from the chewing, he went down to lick off some blood from the already bloody man.

He looked like a warrior with war paint made with his enemy's blood. Jim had no words to how hot he found that so he let his actions speak instead of him. Namely, he completely slipped out of his boy, ignoring his protests and turned him around just to grab the wide hips and lift him up onto the counter. It was the perfect height for Jim. Pulling him to its edge and spreading Corey's thighs, he stepped closer and rammed his cock back into him with a satisfied moan. He wanted to see his messy face and even stole a hungry and bruising kiss, leaning on his left hand on the counter top while the other kept him in place by the small of his lower’s back.

The feelings rushing through Corey's body made him shake and drift into a high ecstasy. Jim fucking him so rough facing him allowed their anatomy to benefit from it, the long hard dick fucking up inside him hit all the right nerves to make him moan and whine and whisper curses half-conscious. He wanted all this so much and still the urge to chase their release kept growing inside like a wildfire, melting his brain and making him lose that thin string of sanity that still kept him conscious.

Moving back to that beloved cock and body he flexed his inner muscles to make Jim follow him on that path. The bloody nails digging into the long arms above him to hold onto something solid. Sort of… And to feel. Feel more of Jim, feel the sweat running down on his arm, feel the crazy beating of his pulse as it escalated while they came higher on the lust.

It was completely crazy how much they got lost in each other during their fast and animalistic moves and sounds. It felt so good this time too. Mating like this – because he couldn't find a better word for this – always managed to stop him from thinking and fully give himself to the overwhelming feelings of love and need and lust. And that's what Jim did, especially when he felt Corey's muscles tightening around him to pull the tall man along into the blinding bliss.

  
***

It took some time until they managed to somewhat stop moaning and panting. Their bodies were still glistening from sweat as Jim slid a hand up to his love's nape to cradle it between his long fingers while kissing him nearly desperately. He wanted to make sure that the small chef knew that Jim loved him so much that he'd kill or die for him without a second thought. It was in his passionate kiss and the way he was holding the tiny naked man in his arms.

Corey hugged his mate close right away, returning the deep kiss. He was playing tenderly with Jim’s locks by the side of his head, and the small man pressed his body as much as he could to the one hovering over him. He needed to feel his lover close as they shared that addictive and adoration-filled kiss that made his soul ache deep within for the other one.

Pulling apart panting and just enjoying the few aftershocks and nuzzling into each other while they came back from their bliss left a wide happy smile on the bloody face of Corey. He let his head lay back into the gentle hold of Jim’s big palm and looked into the hazel eyes with that loving smile.

“I love you. And the fact that we still can be like this. I never said that… But I love it. We are not that domesticated deep down after all and you can make me lose my fucking mind,” he chuckled caressing the bearded face. “Big badass gang leader daddy, you…” he added pecking Jim's lips then nuzzled his face like a satisfied kitten. His dual personality found its match in this man and he right then and there doubted that it would ever change.

Needless to say, Corey's words melted Jim's heart some more and he returned that loving smile with one of his own, holding his pair a bit tighter too and letting him nuzzle his face. Turning his own, he pecked along the still warm and flushed face and temple, a soft chuckle leaving him somewhere along the way. "And I love you and this too. That's who we are underneath all. We might live a more or less normal life on the surface, but we are like this too..." he murmured and it was clear that he meant how they dealt with the burglars too. "And I wouldn't trade it for the world, my fierce little errand boy," he caressed the back of Corey's head.  
  
"Alright, let's get you cleaned up a bit," he suggested after a minute or two just enjoying each other's closeness. "Hands okay?" he asked moving around a bit, not a bit caring about his nakedness as he searched for some clean clothes to wet and wipe off most of the guy's blood and whatnot. The rest would have to wait until they got back into their cabin. "We'll have to clean up too then get the hell out of here. It's getting late," he added while gently cleaning his lover's face.

“Yeah... Gonna die from it tomorrow but now I don't feel it,” Corey shrugged looking at his knuckles that got bruised from the burglar’s face. It was going to swell and give him some grief after he slept. But it was all worth it.

With a sigh he got off the counter after his daddy cleaned him up somewhat and looked around while he pulled his clothes up. “Maybe we should leave it and change the wedding party's theme to horror? No? It’s not Halloween, huh?” he laughed grabbing the mop from behind the storage door and started cleaning up the blood smeared all over the floor.

"Gonna put some of that cream on it at home. That'll cool and heal it faster," Jim nodded after taking a look at said knuckles. They both knew such injuries well. It was nothing serious, but it still could make work a bit harder for Corey for a few days. Which Jim didn't like, of course, but seeing that look in Corey's eyes and on his face, Jim thought too that it was worth it. They both looked satisfied and calmer and not just because of the amazing sex, but because of tipping the balance back between the light and the dark side of their personalities.

"I doubt the groom and bride would appreciate that change in decoration," he giggled a bit after getting dressed too then helped the other man clean up so they could finally go home to cuddle and sleep in their bed.

In half an hour – and making sure that small window was locked too – Jim got behind the wheel of their truck to drive home. He kinda liked to do that this time of the night when there was practically no traffic, just them, some nice tunes and the road. "It's peaceful," he mumbled under his moustache, meaning more than the scenery around them. "Don't you think?"

 “Yeah... I want to enjoy it while it lasts. I mean... I dunno. In the back of my mind I always wait for something to go wrong, ‘cause that's how my life was wired till now. But maybe now it is time karma pays back good,” Corey looked at Jim and made a grimace. “Sorry, tired and my brain is running on its own.”

So much that he just remembered that they’d left Jim’s cherry cake in the diner. Well, no problem. They just have to eat it off each other after the wedding then.

“But yeah. Want to enjoy it. I like it. Love it actually. And now it's even better that some inner rage has been let out. In various ways,” he giggled then started laughing loud. “You think my boss lady will like our show? ‘Cause there is a camera above the storage door...” he blurted out as the truck stopped at their house. Well, every once in a while she needed some entertainment too…

 

**THE END**


End file.
